neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
|headmaster=*1792 Headteacher (formerly) *Olympe Maxime |affiliation = * French Ministry of Magic * International Confederation of Wizards ** Educational Office}} Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (French: Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) is the French wizarding school, located in the Pyrenees mountains of southern France. The school takes many of its students from France, as well as large numbers from Spain, Portugal, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. It's unknown if students from other countries are allowed. The school's coat of arms consists of two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. History Founded sometime before the 1290s,The Triwizard Tournament was founded "some seven-hundred years" before 1994, according to , implying Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang all existed by the 1290s. Beauxbatons has had many noteworthy students over the years. Most prominent are Nicolas Flamel, the alchemist famed for discovering the Philosopher's Stone, and his wife Perenelle. Apart from the Flamels, famous ex-students of Beauxbatons include Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques, who escaped the Terror by casting a concealment charm on his neck and pretending that his head had already been cut off; Luc Millefeuille, the infamous pastry-maker and Muggle-poisoner, and Fleur Delacour, who fought in the world-famous Battle of Hogwarts, married Bill Weasley and was awarded medals of bravery from both the French and British Ministries of Magic. Olympe Maxime, Headmistress in the mid 1990s, was (in spite of her protestations to the contrary) a half-giantess; clever, elegant, and undeniably awe-inspiring. Beauxbatons participated in the Triwizard Tournament that was held in 1792 and the tournament that was held in 1994. During the 1792 tournament one of the tasks involved catching a cockatrice. However, the beast went on a rampage and injured three of the judges, one of the injured was at the time the head of Beauxbatons. In the 1994 tournament, Fleur was selected school champion and finished in fourth place behind the other three contestants. During the 1994 tournament, Madame Maxime served as head of the academy. Castle and grounds ]] The Palace of Beauxbatons is a beautiful chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains magically created out of the surrounding mountains, and has stood for over seven hundred years. In the Dining Chamber, Wood Nymphs serenade the students while they eat, and at Christmas, the hall is adorned with great, glittering, non-melting ice sculptures. It is said that the stunning castle and grounds of this prestigious school were part-funded by alchemist gold, for Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel met at Beauxbatons in their youth, and a magnificent fountain in the middle of the school’s park, believed to have healing and beautifying properties, is named for them. Traditions Students and staff are transported by use of the Beauxbatons carriagesWizarding schoolPottermore - The Beauxbatons Carriage (French: Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons).LuxembourgPottermore - Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons The carriages are a light-blue, pulled by a dozen winged horses. Despite being used as transportation by Beauxbatons, travelling in an Abraxan horse-drawn giant carriage the size of a house is a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test - Grade 1, Question 11 The Abraxan horses are only fed single-malt whisky. The students at Beauxbatons Academy have been taught to stand at attention from when their Headmistress enters the room until she seats herself, showing great respect for her. At the Palace of Beauxbatons, they have ice sculptures all around the dining chamber at Christmas. The ice sculptures do not melt to the point that they are like statues of glittering diamond. Rumour has it the food that is served at the school is superb, with choirs of wood nymphs that serenade students as they eat. Uniform The students wear pale blue robes made of fine silk. Reputation and rivalry Education at Beauxbatons Academy was of a similar calibre of the education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Beauxbatons students take their equivalent of Ordinary Wizarding Levels in their sixth year, rather than their fifth like their Hogwarts counterparts. Typically, Beauxbatons Academy has enjoyed a very warm, cordial relation with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as even during the Triwizard Tournament the two schools have enjoyed a healthy rather than bitter rivalry; Beauxbatons has won the Tournament sixty-two times and Hogwarts has won sixty-three. In the last of these tournaments from 1994-1995, the Tournament was successfully reinstated. Their relationship with Hogwarts in this tournament was strained due to Lord Voldemort's servant placing Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire thereby giving Hogwarts a second champion, though having said that the relationship did not become outright hostile (as individual Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students remained friendly towards one another and some even attended the Yule Ball with one another). However, Madam Maxine returned to Hogwarts for Albus Dumbledore's funeral demonstrating the cordial relationship continued between the schools. Alumni Nicolas Flamel CoG.png|Nicholas Flamel FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour GABRIE.jpg|Gabrielle Delacour Olumpemaxime.jpg|Olympe Maxime PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Luc Millefeuille PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Perenelle Flamel PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Ministry WitchMentioned in PottermoreSorting19-1.png|1792 Headteacher *Various unidentified students Etymology Beauxbatons was likely devised from the French "beaux bâtons," literally translated as "beautiful sticks". In French, "baguette" is the word used for "wand" but "bâton" might be a reference to it, although it would be more likely translated as "staff" (e.g. Mad-Eye Moody's staff). Behind the scenes *Some Beauxbatons students and Madame Maxime attended the final of the Quidditch World Cup in England in 1994. It's unknown if Beauxbatons, like Hogwarts, has summer holidays in August and, if they have, if there is a regular option to stay at Beauxbatons during the summer or if this was a special arrangement for the Quidditch World Cup only. *In the book, it's suggested both the male and female students of the school are good-looking. *In the movie, the Beauxbatons Coat of Arms is a shield surrounded by golden lines with two gold wands on the top; in the book it is two crossed wands emitting three stars each in the middle. *In the UK and US audiobook editions of , the pronunciation of "Beauxbatons" sounds more French, as both Stephen Fry and Jim Dale respectively not having pronounced the S at the end of the name. confirms Fry's pronouncation, styling it as Bo - batton. *In , Beauxbatons is incorrectly pronounced by Dumbledore as boh-BAT-tons. This appears to be an error of pronunciation on Dumbledore's behalf, seeing as the French students pronounce it correctly. *In , all the students from Beauxbatons are female; however, the book makes no such mention of this. Indeed, at least four boys are in attendance in the book and Nicholas Flamel was a former student, showing it is not an all-girls school. It was likely intended as a contrast to the students of Durmstrang, who, in the movie, are all boys. *In , it is said that Gabrielle Delacour is already a Beauxbatons student; the book does not explicitly identify her as such, though she does come to Hogwarts with the other Beauxbatons students. As reveals Gabrielle to be eleven by that point (marking her as eight at the beginning of Goblet of Fire), this suggests that Beauxbatons students start school at a much earlier age than Hogwarts ones. Gallery Wizarding-School-Map-Beauxbatons.jpg Beauxbatons Entry.jpg Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Durmstrang Institute Notes and references ca:Beauxbatons da:Beauxbatons de:Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei es:Academia Mágica Beauxbatons et:Beauxbatons fi:Beauxbatons fr:Beauxbâtons it:Accademia di Magia di Beauxbatons ja:ボーバトン魔法アカデミー nl:Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst no:Beauxbatons magiske akademi pl:Akademia Magii Beauxbatons pt:Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ru:Шармбатон sv:Beauxbatons uk:Бобатон zh:布斯巴顿魔法学院 Category:Beauxbatons Category:Triwizard schools